MSN
by MadoHomu
Summary: Sayak0 no pr!nce55 wrote: sthu beyotch, go bck 2 ur dam nigga town, you dun belong here


MSN

Sayak0 no pr!nce55 wrote: sthu beyotch, go bck 2 ur dam nigga town, you dun belong here

A/N: I WOULD LIEK TO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO THESE DUMBASS PEOPLE FROM THE MEMBERS OF THE ELIMINATOR: explodinghead AND catspats31, WHO HAVE KINDLY REVIEWED MY STORY: FACEBOOK. COME AND REVIEW MORE BECAUSE I'M JUST GONNA WRITE MORE OF THESE CHAT SYSTEM. EFF OFF.

* * *

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55, Madoka! :) , KYOKO POCKY, Akemi Homura **and **Yellow_ribbon fairy** joined the chat!

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: GIRLS! what hw do we hav 2day?

**Madoka! :) **wrote: Accounting I Accounting II Advanced Algebra/Trigonometry Advanced Concert Chorus (Audition) Advanced Physical Education Adventure Games Chemistry hello Geometry Pre-AP Graphic Arts Design I Graphic Arts Design II Graphic Arts Design III excuse me what are you looking for Health & Physical Education 10 with Driver's Education Health and Physical Education 9 Horticulture (Dual Enrollment) Imaging Technology Introduction to Culinary Arts Introduction to Fashion Design and Marketing Introduction to Interior Design Why they hell are you reading this Introduction to Marketing Introduction to Natural Resources and Ecology Systems Jazz Choir (Audition) JSRCC College Connection Academy JSRCC Transportation Academy JSRCC Welding Academy Keyboarding hello assholes Applications Latin I Math Analysis/Pre-Calculus Pre-AP Movement & Dance I Movement & Dance II Movement & Dance III Music Theory Nutrition and WellnessPercussion Ensemble and not to forget the Sex education report!

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: aw dam it do we reali nid 2 do dis i mean we r goin' to die 1 day.

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Lol

**Yellow_ribbon fairy **wrote: Don't worry, you are still freshman so you guys still might not be use to it, ahahah losers. wait till you come to my year and all your need to do is sex for grades hahahahahaha opps

**KYOKO POCKY **wrote: CAN WE TALK ABOUT STUFF THAT I CAN RELATE WTH YOU SELFISH PRICKS.

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Hey Kyoko! How's your day?

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: TERRIBLE OMG, A CAR ALMOST RAN OVER ME BUT I MANAGE TO FLUNG IT AWAY BEFORE IT CAN TOUCH MY VAGINA.

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Good to hear!

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: Omg no 1 cares kyoko, reali, u always cre8 trouble n u can jus leave the grp no 1 is forcin u omg u r so annoyin like dam

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: OMG STFU I SPEND LIKE 20 HOURS READING WHAT YOU HAVE TYPED ARE YOU TRYING TO BE COOL

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: stop scream u beyotch n onli cool hipster udestnd what i type so apparentl dumbass

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Hey guys! Stop quarreling! Remember? We create this chat to stay in contact and share things about our life and decide on birthday meets up!

**Yellow_ribbon fairy **wrote: yeah so shut up guys if not you won't focus on me and i can't tell you guys about my day today.

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: WHAT? THAT YOU WENT TO GET SOME BOOB TRANSPLANT?

**Yellow_ribbon fairy** wrote: f off, i didn't insult you in the first place right? you want to battle now? (angry emoji)

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: A WASTE OF TIME (mehhh emoji)

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: annoyin' fagots, anw, madoka u free tmr wanna meet n den we go n battle sum witches?

**Akemi Homura** wrote: No.

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: sorri butt im nt toking 2 u

**Yellow_ribbon fairy** wrote: whoa homura, you're alive i thought you're dead.

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: HEY HOM-CHAN CAN WE MEET UP WE NEED TO TALK

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Yea. Talk about when are you going to pay me six hundred dollars because you broke my Television set.

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: HOMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNN

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Hey Homura-chan! How are you?

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Fine, thank you

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: WTF DID HOM-CHAN JUST SAID THANK YOU?

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: excus me y is every1 ignoring me? hey madoka?

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 just sent a nudge**

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMBASS FAGOT AND NO ONE LIKES YOU

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55** wrote: sthu beyotch, go bck 2 ur dam nigga town, u dun belong here

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Sorry Sayaka-chan! I'm not free tomorrow? Kyubey can tag along with you right?

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Yeah, totally.

**Yellow_ribbon fairy** wrote: why the hell are you always answering irrelevant stuffs.

**KYOKO POCKY **wrote: THIS CONVERSATION IS GETTING STUPID I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED (roll eyes emoj)

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Don't say that! We are good friends! You don't have to think so hard to talk about anything between friends! Talk everything under the sun!

**Akemi Homura** wrote: I love you. (smile emoji)

**Yellow_ribbon fairy** wrote: wtf just happened

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: dis is stupid omg, u ppl r weirdos wts

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WEIRD BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS STRAIGHT HERE SO WHO'S THE DUMBASS HERE?

**Madoka! :)** wrote: Cum here Homura chan (blow kiss emoji)

**Yellow_ribbon fairy** wrote: wtf just happened again

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Ok

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: dat's it i'm leavin dis world every1 sux n no 1 cares bout me n how i ve suffered in pain n misery all i can do is 2 watch ppl walk away and leavin me bhind lyk y dun any1 care anymore? i tryed so hard 2 b part of their lyfe and help them but wat did i get in the end? (crying emoji)

**KYOKO POCKY** wrote: OMG JUST KILL YOURSELF, NO ONE UNDERSTAND A SHIT YOU TYPE YOU ASSHOLE

**Yellow_ribbon fairy** wrote: just leave her alone she'll get over herself like how she get over her boyfriend wait that Kyosuke isn't even her boyfriend in the first place!

**Sayak0 no pr!nce55 **wrote: fk u guys


End file.
